equestria mi aventura
by derpylove25
Summary: no description


**Mlp no me pertenece, le pertenece a Laura faust y a hasbro**

**Hola mis amigos de fanfiction :D, luego de muchooo tiempo sin publicar nada me agarro un poco de inspiración (solo un poco :S) y se me ocurrió hacer un fic nuevo que llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza pero me daba paja escribirlo XD, no sé cuándo lo continuare así que estén atentos puede que tarde mucho o poco, bueno empezamos?**

**Un trágico accidente, Estoy en…¿!EQUESTRIA¡?**

Mi nombre es mauro…les quisiera contar una historia, jeje si se trata de mí, es una historia de fantasía, amor, alegría, y también desgracias. Es su decisión si creerme o no, pero bueno supongo que si entraste acá estas interesado…¿no? Bueno puedo que lo que me pasa al principio de mi relato puede llegar a ser algo amargo pero con más pase el tiempo todos junto le empezaremos a echar azúcar y a endulzar mi historia, bueno creo que debería empezar.

Todo empezó un día normal, un lunes feriado a la mañana, como a las 10 nuestro protagonista de 17 años se ve que prepara su mochila, ¿para qué? Para boludiar con sus amigos en la play, luego de prepararse todo se dirige a la puerta de salida y la abre

Mauro: ma voy saliendo 

Madre de mauro: okey, llámame cuando llegues y al regresar, ten cuidado en la calle

Mauro: ok- dijo saliendo a la calle y poniéndose los auriculares y empezando a escuchar uno de sus raps favoritos (Porta - Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto)

Mauro salió en trote hasta la estación mientras silbaba la tonada de la música, al llegar se da cuenta que el colectivo está a punto de partir, corre y sube justo antes de que cierre la puerta –uff estuvo cerca- dijo mientras sacaba el boleto y se sentaba en una silla y miraba por la ventana mientras miraba al cielo, luego de unos 30 minutos llega a la parada y baja

Mauro: *se saca los auriculares* haber es poooor allá- mauro empieza a trotar mientras le manda un mensaje a su madre

Al llegar toca el timbre y lo reciben, de ahí a 7 horas más estuvieron viciando a no da más, luego de despedirse, empieza caminar y nota que está oscureciendo y está apunto de correr a la estación cuando oye algo…más bien un grito

Voz femenina: AYUDA, HAAAA

Mauro corrió hasta dónde provenía la voz…un callejón sin salida, 4 ladrones robándole a una chica no más de 20 años, uno le estaba buscando en la cartera mientras otro, el más grande de todos la agarraba contra la pared, y los últimos dos simplemente mirando, mauro no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, de su mochila saco su cargado de celular

**N/A: PREPARENCE PARA EL ASESINATO SILENCIOSO MAS DOLOROSO Y RIDICULO DE TODOS JAJAJA**

Mauro agarro con su mano izquierda la boca del hombre más cercano, con su rodilla le pego en el nervio de la pierna arrodillándolo y clavándole el cargador en la garganta hasta que dejo de forcejear y lo dejo en el piso. Guardo el cargador y le sacó el arma que tenía el asaltador una pistola con silenciador, y le disparo al segundo, agarrando coraje salió corriendo contra el que estaba buscando en la cartera

Mauro: HE IDIOTA SUELTA ESO

Lo embiste tirándolo al piso y subiéndosele encima y golpeándolo hasta noquearlo, el agradeció haber ido a boxeo. Se levanta y apunta al último

Mauro: te sugiero que la sueltes si no quieres ser el siguiente

¿?: ¿Y si no quiero?- le apunta con un arma a la pobre chica- tira el arma- mauro lo hace, tira el arma y lo mira con odio, luego aparta la vista- jajá así me gus…*pum*-mauro ve que el hombre cae al piso, tenía un cuchillo clavado en hasta casi debajo de la axila y tenía todo abierto abajo

Mauro: *ve que la chica tenía la mano llena de sangre* je eres valiente, tuviste coraje para matarlo

¿?: *Algo pálida* gr-gracias

Mauro: *se levanta y se le acerca* soy mauro ¿y tú?

¿?: Ágata, gracias por ayudarme

Mauro: no hay de qu…*un agujero se le hace en la cabeza cae al suelo…muerto*

Agata, aterrorizada, ve que el hombre que mauro había noqueado se había despertado tenía el arma que mauro había tirado, luego de eso se apunta en la cabeza y jala del gatillo, agata sale corriendo de ahí directo a la estación de policía

*lugar desconocido*

¿?: ¿Qué hacemos con él?

¿?2: ¿Qué tal si lo traemos?, él no se merecía morir así

¿?3: Ok ¿pero dónde permanecerá?

¿?2: Que se quede conmigo, hay mucho lugar, y puede terminar la escuela en ponyville,

¿?: Ey miren una segunda alma

¿?3: ¿Qué? Alguien más murió

¿?: Y parece tener alguna conexión con este chico, parece un fuerte conexión

¿?2: Tráiganlo también

¿?: Pero solo a uno podremos hacerlo aparecer donde queremos, el otro puede caer en cualquier lugar

¿?2: Luego hare una expedición para buscarlo

¿?: Okey, todo decidido entonces?

¿? 2 y 3: si

Después de un destello solo queda oscuridad

En la tierra al día siguiente llego a los oídos de todos los seres queridos de mauro, fue un golpe duro para todos

**SE QUE FUE ALGO CORTO PERO EL PROXIMO CAP LO TRATARE DE HACERLO MAS LARGO, AQUÍ ME DESPIDO**


End file.
